


unleash the dogs

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough and Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Ratings may change, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Twilight AU, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Loser Club Twilight AU but just with the werewolf vs vampire thing, the rest are non related lol
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	unleash the dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, this is one of my first AU fics that involve different ceatures! In this AU, Bev and Bill are vampires and Richie and Stanley are werewolves! We learn about the rest of the gang later on.

The reign of terror of yesterday's summer faded away as the night turned to day, finally Richie would be able to enjoy the bliss of fall. At least, he thought so the night before. The people in his tight knit clan had believed death was upon them, even Richie's folks believed a similar message. The community packed together neatly, even in a time of need - the worry seemed to decrease as they banded together. The moments of consciousnesses dawned on him, like a storm cloud over a peaceful village. Surely, his mind drifted again to a dream-like state. However, he wasn't dreaming at all. Rather he was floating into a plane of existence that didn't matter to him until he was thrown in.

Richie was rudely interrupted by a tension in his neck. Or rather the pain in his neck, to be exact.

"Ouch!" Richie yelp, "What the fuck..?" He whimpered, craning his neck so he could see who hit the back of his throat.

ah, yes. Stanley. Stan was a too proper to be a dog, at least for the kind he is. His coat was golden and fresh, he barely had no sign of bad breath, and he would be sat upright. He was a strange one, but Richie adored him. Stan, in his own way, spoke very carefully with extremely fancy vocabulary.

"Stop being a little shit and come to the center, I've waiting for you. We mustn't be late yet again." He got up and proceeded to walk out of the cave Richie called his own.

Very proper, indeed.

Richie whined a bit, but was still got up. He stretched his spine out before he followed his fellow lab. The pathway was overgrown with weeds and grass, various stones were scattered along the way. The soil was damp and slippery, as though the shallow rain had flooded the path. Still, it gave him a nice platform to skid across. Each time his paws hit the dirt, he left a sense of lift off like a rocket ship. Power stormed within his joints. Although the gloomy clouds given them a humid touch, he felt as though the sun wasn't hidden away from the world.

The dogs stopped. In front of them was a large entrance way into what they had named The Pit. It's a fitting name since all of the patrons sat above the council as they give their first morning speeches. As much as Richie enjoyed the tension of these meetings, it had felt useless to him to even endure them. It felt easier to give simple orders than to waste several hours of his time with things he could care less about. Serious, who cares about the weather? He's not going to rebuild the clan's agriculture! He complained to Stan about it before, receiving only a slap to his face, so he doesn't complain about it anymore.

Stan guided him behind a line of dogs, thankfully it was moving faster than usual. Richie hated a lot of things, he came to realize. Waking up. Sleeping. Crowds. The Pit. Sometimes the council. But the worst thing of them all were lines. Wolves could listen in on any conversation they pleased and it wouldn't even be their fault! He huffed through his nose, when Stan turned his head, Richie nodded him on. Can't make the worrier worry, now can he? He stayed as quiet as he could as they shuffled through the dirt. Richie saw a bigger dog, fur cover his eyes, with a brown bowl next to him. His paws seemed to be cover in a red substance.

"Lift." He told Stan, to which caused Stan to arch his head up. Then a substance. He turned to Rich, "Lift."

So he copied Stan, aching his head. He closed his eyes, like he wouldn't feel the paw on his head. A gross red fluid leaked from between Richie's brow bone, it took him a bit before realizing that it was coming from his head.

They both entered, with Richie complaining about the red shit falling to the rocky pathway.

"Why do we have to be on these platforms?" Richie whined, "I hate being considered a young."

Stan barked back a laugh, "Rich, we are youngs, though."

A young refers to the human equivalent of a student. But they wouldn't know what that meant quite yet. The two dogs sat on their dirt platforms, a bit higher up than the others, overlooking the grand stage. This stage belonged to the council, that means he had to listen. A fire was raging behind them, acted as a false spotlight for the effect to work. The dogs chatted wildly about silly things like hunting and-

There was a bark. This caught all of their attention.

One of the wolves had just barked them to silence. How embarrassing for them, Richie snickered to himself. That same wolf cleared his throat.

"Everyone, welcome to the ring!" He lifted his head up, revealing his furry chest, "The Bloodking!" All of a sudden, there was noise. All the dogs chanted and cheered, using their paws and tails to clap. Richie moved everything. His ears, his tail, his paws. Anything to make noise comparable to the dogs beside him. For some reason, this energy lifted Richie above the clouds and this helped him get lost.

He looked over to his friend, who was often the quiet one from the bunch. Even he wagged his tail. Richie smiled at him, flashing his meat grinding fangs. Before he turned his attention back to their King, he swore he saw Stan smile too.

\---

Moonlight glimmered down on the forest below. The sharp scent of pine and wood filled in the musky air, two bodies were apparent in the light visible to those with keen eye sense. The shine of the stars fell down on the two bodies like a spotlight. As the leaves tussled in the wind, the taller of the two spoke.

He spoke soundly, "There's cleaner ways to dispose of a body, you know." The smaller, a girl, held a shovel over her shoulder, it still reeks of blood and spit.

Both seemed busy. Busy cleaning up after their little charade. It wasn't uncommon for the troubled teens to play demons, in fact it was such a frequent activity that their less adoring fans began to take watch. By that they mostly mean their parents.

"Yeah, but this was faster.." Bill shrugged, "besides, what did you expect?"

Bev looked behind her as though the man in the ditch had been stalking them like a wild animal, "I dunno, something classy?"

He pointed a long finger at her when she turned back, "You and I both know I know nothing of class."

They both laugh. It was true though, ever since that night in the village the vampires have gotten more.. violent. Not that Bev had minded, violence was her go-to mode with everyone. Well, everyone but Bill. He was like an older brother to her, protecting her from the fear of her father and of pain he had to go through. Her father was the man in charge, one could say, but he would never admit it himself. He made shitty and, sometimes, ruthless choices. He never really cared for what was best for his people, rather his selfish acts were made to mostly protect his flawless image. But anyone who spent a sliver of their time with him knew better.

They must not worry about the past, even if it happened a few moment prior, murder was just taken place. Although blood runs the population, the two were not hunters. There are spies, if they were to be caught, they would most likely die. Or at least get yelled at. At this point, neither knew which was worse.

The watchers were flying around the barriers of the village, making it harder to sneak into. But both of them were smart enough to find a way to sneak in. They both crunched down as low as they could, making as little noise as they could. As they approached Beverly's house, their form became sloppy. Bill nearly jumped to his feet, but Bev had stretch out her hand to stop him. She reached as high as she could to muster all her energy into getting the window open, which was thankfully unlocked. As she was able to stand up, Bill tried to mirror her but then he lost his balance. Suddenly, his foot slipped nearly twisting it in the purpose and somehow, by his own admission he fell, now unconscious and dazed.

Bev mutter curses as she felt eyes on her, she jumped into the window and tossed Bill's body inside as well. She sighed, "Son of a Bloodking." She couldn't help but growl under her breathe. She pulled Bill's body by a wrapped arm around his waist, she used her strength to lift the growing boy up the staircase and into the guest room he frequently slept in. Dad didn't like boys in her bedroom, plus he would be able to transform and leave via window and Bev's had a screen. When she unzipped his jacket, a note had fallen out. She felt inclined to read it but thought against it. It was his privacy and she had to respect it, she hid it back in his pocket. She turned away, she shut the door so light can still shine in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Bill and his foot lmao this was a fun write!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
